1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optimal configuration for a compression/expansion processing memory and recording/reproduction buffer memory associated with a recording apparatus or a reproduction apparatus that compresses data, and records the data on a recording medium, and that can reproduce and expand data from the recording medium. The present invention further provides a method for carrying out such operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatus for compressing and recording data to a recording medium include audio recorders, electronic still cameras, and video cameras. Because these devices are small, light, and can record information for a long period of time, they are becoming widely disseminated.
A problem with portable devices is that the devices become unable to record to or reproduce from a recording medium because of vibration or the like. Use of a recording medium which requires tracking control, such as a hard disk drive or optical disc as the recording medium, is particularly affected: tracking is thrown off due to vibrations and the device easily enters a state where recording and reproduction are not possible. One approach for resolving this problem is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H08-307811, wherein recording data are temporarily placed in memory, and then read from memory and recorded to the recording medium. When vibrations are detected, the reading from memory and recording to the recording medium are stopped. In addition, a recording and reproduction apparatus requires memory for holding the intermediate data necessary in compression and expansion processing. A related technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H11-146246, wherein the intermediate data for compression processing and the data to be recorded to the recording medium are both held in one memory.